Death of a Legend
by KaraKurama
Summary: New Title! Formerly Demoness with a Human Heart. Story is being rewritten. Please check back soon for updated chapters that will be much better!
1. Kuronue

**Demoness with a Human Heart**

This was just a random thing I came up with because I was bored. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing but the characters that I came up with. Please ask permission to use them.

Several languages are used, including Kitsune and ancient Egyptian. All words are made up. Most of them will be translated as the story progresses.

'_telepathy' Kurama_

_#telepathy# Kara_

_:telepathy: Kuronue_

'thinking' will be announced

**oOKurouneOo**

We were sitting in the den. Outside, the air was bustling with demons looking at various items that my brother and his partner had stolen.

I sit with Kurama and Kuronue. I have to examine some artifacts that need restoration. In addition to accompanying them on their raids, I am also part of the restoration team. I had been cleaning a small chain for several hours. I was almost done and ready to call it a night when Kurama came up to me.

"Onee-sama, we need you to look at something that Ohaji found." I sigh, feeling tired from a long days work. I stand up and he leads me outside to where the inspection tent is set up. A small demon greeted us at the entrance. He is around waist height on me, has green skin and eyes. His outfit was red and dragged behind him.

"What is it that you have found, Ohaji," I asked.

"I have found a relic from the human world. They believe it to be a holy object of some kind. We are investigating this," replied the small demon.

"Very well. Continue inspection and bring it to either Kurama or myself when you are finished." Ohaji bowed and scurried back into the tent.

I returned to the den, sitting back down to finish scrubbing the mud off of the chain. I needed to complete my project now because we had gotten word of an artifact at the palace that Kurama seemed interested in.

Kuronue made dinner, which consisted of some rice and beef. I placed the chain in the inventory tent, where it would be put into the vault.

"Kara, you seem troubled," said Kurama.

"I don't know if we should go on this raid tonight," I replied, "I just have the feeling that something will go wrong." I didn't know how right I was.

"We've never been caught before," said Kuronue.

"I know, but there's a first time for everything," I stated.

We sat to ponder our raid for tonight when one of my servants, a small orange fox demon, entered the den.

"Mistress, I have acquired the guard schedules for the palace."

"Thank you." She left, carrying her dinner with her.

Kurama and I came up with our plan, which consisted of all the things that it would take to get the artifact. We had to get through the guards and security alarms. That was my part. Then Kurama and Kuronue would get into the palace and they took everything from there. I was the outside watch while they did what they needed to do.

Our plans had been completed and now the only thing to do was to carry them out.

"Are you ready, Kara," asked Kurama.

"Yeah. Let's just go," I answered. We left to add to our inventory.

We arrived at the bamboo forest surrounding the palace. We carefully inched our way through the thick stalks and sharp points. I went ahead and set up the entry attacks. I pulled my bow and arrows from my back. Kurama and Kuronue came up behind me and prepared for my assault against the guards.

I gave them the signal to be ready to run. I set my arrow and fired. My first shot took out the camera above the door. I had to take a count of the guards. Taking one out at a time would alert them to the attack, so I always hit them all at once.

I set my arrows.

Ready.

Aim.

Fire.

Three of the five arrows that I fired had found their targets. The last two I had to catch with some bamboo vines.

I signaled to Kurama and Kuronue to go in. My job was done, now all I could do was sit and wait. If anything went wrong, then Kurama would contact me telepathically and I would help.

My watch continued for several minutes longer until...

'_Kara.'_

_#What?#_

'_We're at the vault. It's not very well protected, but we're having a hard time with the lock. It's an inscription.'_

_#What's it look like to you, Kuro?#_

_:Hm... I don't know.:_

_#What do the inscriptions look like?#_

'_There are people and birds here. Um... there are a bunch of different pictures.'_

_#You mean hieroglyphics?#_

'_Yeah. Do you know how to read them?'_

_#Yeah, but I can't see them. Send them through the com.#_

The link disappeared and the com rang, signaling that Kurama had sent the information I had requested.

The image popped up on the screen. Three rows of hieroglyphs emerged in front of me. I began to decipher them, having lived in Egypt for a time a few thousand years ago.

Amen faturo miacta fiash i picashta. Enara takat e minactan a.

These were typical Egyptian runes. They were an easily broken seal. This was just the warning inscription..

Na a itiah potashka. Wa iut hiuta potashina kjiuo anmeau.

'Now, that's not a very good spell. Wait-' There was something else below it.

Potashina a tao prowt gigena. Quitpoe i neit fres bambiou dsop.

I quickly contacted Kurama and Kuro.

_#Guys!#_

'_What?'_

_:Do you have the ruins deciphered:_

_#Yeah. They say- No one may enter except those loyal to his majesty. No other may pass. Okay, that's the first line. Then it says- Do not trespass. Any trespassers will be punished. The third line says- You have been warned. If you do not heed, you will be punished by the bamboo forest.#_

'_Wait, there's a fourth line.'_

_#Send it.#_

The com rang and I set to work reading another message.

'This must be the actual code. Now, I had to tell Kurama the answer so he could break the seal on the vault door.

Ashed mia tiyu qit piek ighe. Itsam wodled eosl t saoe. Peot, biels gie soe j eislieg.

'This substance can be a deadly weapon. It's a simple, yet powerful plant. It's edible, but yet dangerous.'

Well, this should be easy. And it was. It was obvious what the answer is.

_#Kurama.#_

'_Yeah.'_

_#The answer to the seal is 'bamboo'. That will get you into the vault.#_

_:Okay, we should be out in a few minutes, then.:_

The connection broke, leaving me to sit until they came back.

I fiddled with a small twig that I had plucked off of the neared bamboo stalk. I grew it so that it was about a foot long. Then I swung it around, bored. I heard a crash in the distance. As I looked to see what it was, I saw Kurama and Kuronue emerge from the palace entrance. I met them not far away and we began to run. I stopped every once in a while to shoot at the onslaught of demons chasing us.

Kurama was ahead. I was running a little behind Kuro, having to have a good aim behind me. As I began to prepare for another shot, a long, pointed object sliced through my shoulder. I stopped, hiding behind some bushes to protect myself until I could move. But as I noticed the action around me, I became startled. The very same stalk that had injured me had also side swiped Kuro. He bounced off of another pole, obviously uninjured, so I realized what had happened. Kurama also knew, because he had stopped.

"Stop, Kuronue."

"No, I need that."

I ran out from behind the bush, "Kuro, don't do it. They'll kill you!"

He ignored me. It was a huge mistake.

And it had cost him his life.

He was trapped inside a cage of bamboo. I noticed the blood pooling around him. I ran to towards him, trying to comfort him as I ran.

"Kuro, it's okay. We'll get you out."

"No, just go. I don't need to take you down with me."

I could hear Kurama in the distance. He was yelling for me to come back.

There was a large explosion and I flew backwards. The last thing I remember was slamming into a horizontal bamboo stick.

When I came to, I had bandages wrapped around my waist and chest area. Kurama was by my side, preparing herbs and healing potions. He turned to me.

"You're finally awake."

"Kuro! Where's Kuro," I cry out.

"He didn't make it out. They killed him right after you were knocked out. I had to run off, but I managed to lead them away before coming back to you. You were in pretty bad shape. You had hit a stalk that had broken in the explosion. It went through your stomach area and you lost a lot of blood. You've been unconscious for about a week. I was worried that I'd lose you, too."

I was shattered. Kuro, my friend and partner, had been killed and I was right there to help him.

I felt so guilty.

I resumed my place in the clan when I had rested for a while. I inspected a few small things for some of the demons around town. Nothing big, just something to do. It was a lot quieter now. Our camp rule was a month of mourning for the loss of one of us. For me, it would be a lot longer. Kuro was like a second brother to me. I didn't know what would happen if I ever lost Kurama. I'd be devastated. I couldn't stand that. I kept in plain sight of him, desprate not to lose him. I thought that if I stayed by his side, then he wouldn't get hurt.

I was wrong.


	2. Kurama

**Demoness With a Human Heart**

**oOKuramaOo**

The day after I had awoken, Kurama and I planned another raid. This time, we had emergency plans, incase something happened like last time.

My day was finished and the tents had been packed up for our move. We didn't stay in one place for very long, so our things were moveable.

We planned to move right after tonight's robbery. I had extra arrows and Kurama had made preparations of his own.

We went to the nearest town to carry out our plan. We were going to find the vault of the leader of the city and we knew where to look. Kurama and I followed the path that lead to a small outhouse looking building. This was the entrance to the vault.

How did we know this?

Well for one- we were professional thieves who knew where their target was before they went and two- we knew him. He was one of out best ties years ago. He would set us up on raids that would bring in lots of money. But a few years ago, he betrayed us. He had set Kurama up on a small raid to a merchant's area where there was supposedly a lot of loot hidden.

When Kurama went to check it out, he was nearly caught. The city leader had alerted the authorities and Kurama was almost killed. Now, we were going to get revenge. We had been talking about it for months, but had never actually done it.

We crept down into the tunnel that leads to the vault. I stayed at the mouth of the tunnel, hoping to spot any danger before it became a threat. Our escape route would be a small series of paths here that would lead to the surface. From there, we would run to the camp, which was set up only a few miles away from there.

Kurama began to unseal the door, carefully avoiding the security mechanisms. The door opened, revealing everything the city had.

We hit our first problem.

There was a bomb behind that door. It was set to go off 30 seconds after the door was opened unless it was the city leader himself.

The timer was counting the seconds until it would blow us to pieces. I made my way down to Kurama, taking the wire cutters. In addition to being on the restoration team, I was also part of the bomb squad. I could unarm bombs.

This one was very easy. I snipped a small black wire and Kurama continued on in the raid.

I returned to the entryway and watched. Someone was coming. How would they know?

I looked back at the bomb.

Damn, it was a security bomb. If the wires were cut, then the alarm would sound, calling the guards.

"Kurama, let's go. That bomb is rigged. Someone's coming. Go faster!"

We ran through the tunnels. Whoever was behind us had caught up quickly and we were on a race to save ourselves. We ran for several minutes before coming to the end of the tunnel.

Now, it was all forest. Three miles back to camp with at least 20 guards behind us.

We jumped over countless trees and bushes. We ran as fast as we could. I shot at the guards, but they never seemed to die. Whenever I shot one down, another 5 would take its place. We had three miles to run and not enough arrows.

They began firing back. Spears and arrows flew past us as we ran. As I shot more down, more kept coming. Soon, the arrows and spears were gone, but spirit blasts followed.

We ran into an open meadow, which turned out to be a bad idea.

We were surrounded.

We stopped running and began an assault. I fired arrows until I ran out. Kurama began sending his own weapons at the guards. Arrows began whizzing by as we fought. Several times, we were both grazed by arrows and bullets.

That's when it happened.

We had just about killed all of them when I heard a yell.

I turned and saw Kurama take a nasty hit from a spirit blast. I ran to him as he fell backwards. I caught him in my arms and cried to him, "No! Don't you leave me."

The remaining guards ran off as if they had been called away. Now, I was alone with Kurama and my injury was reopening.

The noise had attracted our camp, since we had only been a few yards away. People were running to help us as we lay there in the grass. Blood pooled all around us. I managed to talk to my younger brother.

"Kurama, come on. We have to get back to camp."

"No, just leave. I'll be back when I heal. I'll be fine," he added after seeing the look on my face. I saw his body go limp as he fell unconscious.

I stood up and greeted the camp members who had come to our rescue. Two of them helped me back while two others helped Kurama, who had not come to yet.

I sat outside the medical tent, hoping that Kurama would survive that hit. I had just lost Kuro the week before and I didn't want to lose Kurama now.

The camp doctor met me outside.

"I don't know if he'll make it. We'll keep him here tonight and we'll see what happens. As for you, if you don't get that rebandaged, you could suffer infection."

I nodded and went inside. He helped unwrap the lower bandage before he called over the nurse to do the upper part. She did so with utmost care to avoid hurting me further. She changed the bandage and I managed to walk to the den to go to sleep for the night.

The next morning, I went straight to the medical tent without eating breakfast. I sat next to Kurama as the doctor changed his bandages. He was in bad condition, but the doctor said that he'd pull out of it. I held his hand for hours, not bothering to do anything else until my baby brother had opened his eyes.

It was around noon when the doctor finally noticed how long I had been there.

"Kara-sama, you must leave. You will not wake him up any faster by starving yourself." That was the wrong thing to say. I gave him a death glare, "If your brother was lying unconscious on a hospital cot, what would you do?"

"I'm sorry, mistress. I didn't mean to insult you. I just-"

"Just leave us be. I will stay here until he wakes up! That's final." The doctor walked away, knowing that he had made me angry, which was not a good thing. Just get this straight; my temper is worse than Kurama's at times.

I remained at Kurama's bed side until late that night. I was about to make my way back to the den when I heard a noise behind me.

"K-Kara?" I turned around. I smiled and ran back to Kurama's bed.

"You're finally awake. I was so scared. You were in such bad shape!" He looked at me.

"It will take more than that to kill me." I laughed, "Well, it almost did kill you."

He sat up and stared at me, "How are you doing?"

"Better, but my injury reopened while I was trying to help you. I should be fine in a few days. You stay here tonight and I'll come get you in the morning."

"Okay." I left the tent, hoping to get back before the fire burned out. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I shot awake. I could hear screaming outside. Oh, no! Someone was attacking the camp. I ran outside to the medical tent to find Kurama. I passed many other tents, noticing how many of them were on fire. I reached the tent, finding it empty.

"Kurama," I yelled, "Where are you?"

"Mistress, we are over here," replied one of the nurses.

I ran past the tent and to a small area under a tree. The doctor and nurse who called me over were holding Kurama. I went over and they handed him over to me. I sat him down on the grass.

"Kara, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Kurama. Just hold on." We sat there for a while, watching the tents burn and listening to children scream. Yes, there were children in our camp.

The fires began to die down, but we weren't in the clear yet. Whoever had burned our camp was coming back.

They were the guards from the city leader's vaults. They had found out where we were. They began to attack several people who were still in the camp area. They were obviously looking for us. I left the protection of our tree when the guards started attacking the children.

"Leave the children alone! They haven't done anything wrong. If you want us, come and get us." I knew it was a bad idea, but I couldn't let them hurt innocent children. I ran back to Kurama, but it was too late. I was followed and we were ambushed by the guards. Kurama and I stayed where we were while everyone else ran. One sentry grabbed my arms and started to pull on me, trying to get me away from Kurama. Pain ripped through my body as my wounds reopened again and the guard slashed a sword across my chest.

I began to feel light-headed from blood loss. I fought hard, trying to get back to Kurama, who was also in the grip of a guard. I kept fighting, trying to ignore the pain. The guards had found out the reason for my actions and they gave the order, "Kill him!"

I screamed at them, "No! Don't do it!"

I broke out of the grasp of the guard. I was too late. I watched as a sword ripped through my brother's body. He fell to the ground. I lifted him to his feet and we ran as fast as I could. We had botched yesterday's raid and now we were paying for it. We were being chased and they were catching up fast.

We didn't get very far. Pain came once again. This time, we were hit by spirit blasts. We hit the ground hard. I became even more light-headed.

"Kara, keep going."

"No, I'll stay here with you."

"GO!"

I stood up and attempted to lift him up. He was reluctant, but realized that I was determined. He stood up. We kept going. The guards finally caught up. We fell to the ground. I noticed that Kurama was unconscious again and I wasn't too far off.

I could hear the yells of the sentry, "Kill him!"

One guard lifted Kurama off of the ground. Taking his sword, he shoved it through his body. I finally passed out from the pain and blood loss.


	3. Kara

**Demoness with a Human Heart**

**oOKaraOo**

I awoke inside a jail cell. It was light out, so I must have been unconscious for a while.

I sat up. I noticed that I was lying on a bed. The officer patrolling the prison block looked inside, "Well, it's about time you woke up. You had some pretty nasty injuries, little lady. You should be okay."

"What about my brother?"

"You mean Kurama?" So he knew.

"Yeah, where is he?"

The guard laughed, "He's dead. They killed him when you got here. You put up a huge fight, little lady. Now, we've got you. You're not so unstoppable now, are you?"

I was absolutely devastated. Kurama was gone and I had broken my promise to myself. I had vowed to protect Kurama and now I was stuck in prison while he was killed.

I knew right then what I had to do. I had to get out of here. It would take months to come up with a plan. Hopefully, my friends could help out. I prepared for a long 500 years.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Two years had gone by since I arrive here. I've had frequent visits from my friends Mei Kui and Rajika. We were quickly coming up with the plan for me to get out. It seemed really simple, but yet, maximum security is very hard to penetrate. Well, it was worth a try.

I was going over the plan once more to check for errors, when Mei Kui and Rajika appeared at my cell door.

"Hey, Kara," said Mei Kui, "When do you plan on you-know-what?"

"Tonight. I need you two to do something, though. I need you to go to the human world and find Kurama. I know he's there. We promised that if anything ever happened, that we'd meet there and find human bodies. That's what I'm going to do once I get out of here."

"It's dangerous, Kara. You won't survive it," said Rajika.

"I don't plan on it. I just need to get to the human world. You need to go. I will see you there and we'll find Kurama together, okay?"

They nodded and left. I was on my own now that visiting hours are over.

Now it was time to carry out my plan.

The guard came to deliver dinner, sliding the tray inside the door. I ate what I could before I decided to leave. I sat at the small desk in my room, finalizing the plan. It was time.

I began inspecting the lock when I heard a noise coming from down the hall.

"Kara, come on. I'll help you out." Who was that?

She came into the light. It was Rajika.

"What are you doing here," I asked.

"What do you think? I'm helping you out."

I nodded, "Okay." She smiled, holding up a key ring with a small key on it.

"Guess what I got off the guards?" I chuckled.

"Good one, Rajika." She unlocked the door and we ran outside when the guards were not watching.

Rajika ran ahead of me and we kept running hard. We had just managed to get past the outer gates when I felt something strike my back. I screamed and fell over.

Rajika came back to me, "What's wr-" Then she saw it, "Damn, you have an arrow in your back!"

I reached backwards. Searing pain ran through my shoulder as I pulled out the arrow. I stood up and we continued running. I was very weak. Running had worsened my injury. The arrow had stuck a major artery in my arm. The blood loss was high. My legs gave out and I fell to the ground.

Rajika had noticed this. She turned around and lifted me off the ground and onto her back.

Being elemental demons, we were both capable of outrunning the guards, but right now, I wasn't exactly in the best condition to run, so Rajika used her speed to help us get to the portal.

It was only a few yards away, but I was too far gone. I felt my body going limp. Rajika had noticed it, too, "Hey, come on! Stay awake! We're almost there."

My senses were dulling. I could barely hear what she had said. I tried my best to stay awake, but I was fading fast. We lost the guards before reaching the portal. Mei Kui was waiting there for us, "What happened?"

"The guards saw us and hit Kara with an arrow. It went through her shoulder and severed the artery. I don't know how much longer she can last."

I couldn't hold on much longer. We had to do this now.

"You're at the portal. We made it," said Rajika.

"Yeah," I said, "We made it." The last thing I heard was the screams of my friends. My world went pitch black.

3RD PERSON-

"KARA!" Both Mei Kui and Rajika were yelling at their friend, but she did not respond.

"Mei Kui, check her pulse." Mei Kui did so, placing her fingers on Kara's wrist.

She felt nothing.

"Um... there's no pulse. Now what do we do?"

"Let's get her into the portal. Maybe she can still find a human body before it's too late."

"What are you talking about? She's already dead!"

"That doesn't mean that her soul left yet." They picked up Kara's body and entered the portal. Halfway in, they felt an unbearable pain.

That's when they remembered; this particular portal only allowed souls to pass through.

"What's going on," yelled Mei Kui.

"I don't know. I thought we could get through. I changed the portal so that we could get through."

What they didn't know was that their bodies had been destroyed as a result of the portal's power.

There was a flash of white. The three began to drift away from each other.

"Now, what?"

"Now, we need to find bodies. Once we emerge from here, we have only a certain amount of time before we are erased from existence."

The space between them grew.

"We'll find each other soon. We should recognize each other."

"Yeah, see you in a few years." Everything went dark.


	4. We Meet Again

**Demoness with a Human Heart**

Does my story really suck that much? No one has read it yet and I'm beginning to question my writing abilities. I need to know what I'm doing wrong. Can someone tell me? Be kind about it, because I have emailed other authors who very rudely reviewed and I have a nasty temper when I need to. If you don't have a comment and don't like it, fine, but don't put me down because I don't suit your needs as a writer.

Thank you. Enjoy the story.

**oOWe Meet AgainOo**

I woke up when my alarm clock went off. I hate that thing. Why does school have to start so early? I sat up in my bed and tried to wake myself up. I wasn't exactly a morning person.

I got dressed after taking a short shower. I needed to be ready early so I could meet Enfinie and Kiko before school. My mother was upstairs reading a newspaper when I came up the steps.

"Ohayou gozimazu, okaasan."

"Konnichi wa. How did you sleep, dear?"

"Okay," I grunted. Lately, I had not been feeling right. I had been seeing flashes of people and things that obviously don't exist here in the Human World. I need to try and figure out what is going on. Shuichi Minamino, a boy at my school, has been acting odd as of late and I think he may be connected with my dreams. I've heard his friends calling him Kurama, who seems to be linked to me in some way. I'll ask.

I walked the short few blocks to the school, where I met up with my friends Kiko and Enfinie. They've been having the same weird dreams that I've been having. I think we had some sort of past life and we're just now getting evidence of it.

Shuichi was standing just inside the door, waiting for someone. When I walked inside, he called me over. I turned, trying to figure out if it was actually me he wanted. I pointed to myself questioningly. He nodded so I walked over to him.

"I have to ask you something," he said.

"Okay, shoot," I replied. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "What are you?" That made me feel weird.

"What do you mean," I asked. He sighed, "I guess you don't know. I'm not exactly what you'd call human. I've been sensing something odd from you and your friends. It makes me wonder... are you someone I used to know?"

That made me think. What the heck, I'll give it a try, "Kurama?"

He looked at me, surprised, "How do you know my name?"

"I've been having weird dreams and someone named Kurama is in them. I keep thinking that you were related to me in some way. I also wonder if Kiko and Enfinie are connected to you in some way."

"Well, now that you mention it, I think that may mean something. I don't know. I'll have to check it out. In the meantime, don't tell anyone about this until I do know, okay?"

I nodded. I knew better than anyone what it was like to hold secrets.

I left for class, leaving Shuichi to go about his business. It was going to be a long day.

My day went by normally, despite my previous assumption. I went home and greeted my mom, like I always do. She seemed quite busy and I knew why: she was going on a business trip soon and had to finish some things before she could go.

I was going to be in charge of the house and help my dad out with some things. We were remodeling the house, so we needed to take care of the paint. I finished my homework and started stripping paint off of the banisters in the living room. The wood underneath was beautiful. It makes me think. Why would someone paint over oak? It was just so stupid.

Bed time came early that night. My work had gone fast and I managed to get most of the paint off in a few hours. I went to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up in the middle of the night to a bang on my window. I slept in the basement, so my window was on ground level. I sat up in bed to see who was trying to get my attention. I was staring into the brown eyes of my friend Kiko and the blue eyes of Enfinie. I opened it, letting them in. They crawled over my bed and sat on the end, looking like they'd had a nightmare.

"Jauna, I don't get it," said Enfinie. I looked at her questioningly, "What don't you get?"

"I just had this weird memory flash. It was like we were running away from something. I don't know... maybe it was a prison or something."

I thought to myself, 'Hm... what could this be?' I looked at my friends, "Well, maybe we're seeing something of a past life. I mean, lots of people do that."

"Well, then it's one big coincidence that all three of us are having these past life things, right?" Enfinie's question sparked in my mind.

"Maybe we can find out what's going on. Shuichi has been acting odd for a while now and maybe this has some kind of connection to him," said Kiko.

That's where our quest to find out who we were started.

-End-

That sucked! I can't believe I wrote that. Well, review and tell me what you think about it. Bye, minna!


	5. Note and The Meeting

Demoness with a Human Heart

This is mainly an author's note, but since they aren't allowed as chapters, I'm posting another story idea here. It isn't really part of the DwHH, but it's related and I need to post this as a chapter instead of an author's note.

Osama, why did you get so angry at me? I'm not Muslim, so I don't understand the reason for your behavior. Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, but I live in a town with many different groups, Muslims included. I'm not racist, so could you tell me what I did? I really liked the explanation of Muhammad, but I didn't understand why you feel like I'm a bitch. But yes, I did learn to read and write. That's why I'm writing this now. But please, explain why you thought what you did about me.

The Tomodachi story is on temporary hiatus until I can figure out a way to get past the writers block and mental jam that I'm in right now. My family is Catholic and Presbyterian, so we're having some um... religious problems right now. My family has had many losses in the past month and I'm getting a heavy emotional hit from it.

**The Meeting**

**I went home after school the following day exhausted. I was not sleeping well and I needed to get some rest. My homework had been finished during the day, so I had to whole afternoon to myself.**

**I got a phone call a while after I had lain down in my room. The caller ID said that the call had come from the Minamino residence.**

**I answered very quietly, my voice soft from fatigue. The person on the other end was, of course, Shuichi himself.**

"**Hello, Jauna, how are you?"**

"**Very tired. I haven't been feeling well lately and I'm trying to catch up on sleep," I replied.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry! I hope I didn't bother you," he apologized.**

"**No, it's okay. I wasn't getting to sleep very fast anyway. Don't worry about it.**

_Well, that's the end of the ideas. I hope the reviewer mentioned at the top does answer me. I'm eager to know what it was that sparked his/her attitude towards me._


End file.
